Caskett Tensions
by oeckstein
Summary: I am obsessed with Castle. So here is my first story. Love Caskett and the tension between them. Hope ya like! Rated T for slight language and a few innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story ever. (and chapter one is kinda really short): ) I'm extremely new to writing. Please review and give me tips to improve. It would be much appreciated. Thanks guys! enjoyyyy... **

One thing was for sure, Kate Beckett was not happy.

It was probably a mixture of the fact that she does not have a single suspect and that Castle was being extremely annoying. Then again, when is he not?

He was begging her to come over for dinner and a drink or two. Dinner would not be all that bad. Plus, Alexis and Martha would be there, so it would be somewhat enjoyable. But she was slightly worried what he would try to pull for 'dessert'...

"Sorry Castle. Not tonight. I have to work."

"Ouch. Denial. Are you sure you are actually busy? Or are you just making up a story so you can have a date with Heat Wave again?" Castle grinned slyly.

Beckett very obviously blushed. "So, you are going home when?"

"I might hang out here for a while. Now that I have no real reason to go home..." Castle replied, still smirking.

Kate gets out of her seat and starts walking away from her desk.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Cried Castle, now slightly hurt.

"To find myself a suspect."

"Road trip!" Castle's mood perked up once again.

Kate was super annoyed to have to babysit this nine year old on a sugar rush (; all night. She was not sure her temper would hold long enough to deal with him. The case she was working on, hit a soft spot. A young teenager, Casey Reagan, was kidnapped, raped repeatedly and killed. The condition of her body was horrible. Beckett was sure as hell determined to find whoever would do such a thing.

As they walked outside, Castle annoyingly yelled "SHOTGUN!" at the top of his lungs. Beckett just rolled her eyes. No use in acknowledging his immaturity anymore than it had to be. She would never admit, but sometimes she enjoyed his immaturity, but tonight was just not the night.

**I will post the next chapter sometime over the weekend. BUT only if you guys like it and actually want to read more. Just be honest. My feelings won't be hurt!**


	2. Chapter 2

Creagan 2

She wanted to reexamine the crime scene, see if she missed anything. The victim, Casey, was found half naked in the hallway of the Post Luminaria apartment building on the sixth floor. COD was multiple stab wounds to the chest and neck. A rape kit was done on her, but the killer was smart enough to use a condom. They found spermicide, but no DNA. The tenants in the units around the spot where the body was found claim they know nothing about what happened or who she was. There were not any recoverable prints, footprints, fibers or hair that belong to the killer. She was clearly dumped there because there is no sign of blood. Beckett has not a single lead.

Ryan and Esposito are currently looking for the girl's parents or relatives. Why hasn't anyone reported her missing? Lanie has the body in the morgue, trying to find anything at all.

Castle and Beckett step out of the car. "Don't touch anything Castle. Nothing at all."

Castle argued, "Come on! You know me better than that." Castle leaned in close enough to her face to make her feel slightly uncomfortable.

With a look of complete annoyance, Beckett muttered under her breath, "Whatever Castle."

The gentleman that he is, Rick held the door for Kate and they walked together through the doors of the building and up the elevator to floor number six.

"Hmm... elevators usually have cameras. Remind me to ask for the footage before we leave."

"If there is any. The last remodel was quite a few years ago and it does not appear to have received any upgrades recently." Argued Castle.

"It's worth a try. We have NOTHING to show for this death Castle. We have to make any effort we can to find out who did this to that poor girl." Beckett was getting furious. Rick hadn't really done anything, Beckett was just lacking sleep and a suspect. She had stayed at her office until the a.m. looking over the pictures and thinking of possible scenarios. But considering the lack of evidence to make her assumptions plausible, she was left with nothing.

Once they got to the spot in the hallway, Castle crouched down to the floor. He crawled throughout the whole area searching every inch. Beckett was walking alongside Castle when she noticed a piece of paper on the ground. It is quite possible it could be from anyone that lives on floor six, but she bent over to pick it up anyway.

"Watch it, I found that first!" Castle hopped on all fours and reached for the piece of paper, almost knocking over Beckett. To catch herself, her right hand grabbed ahold of Castle's shirt and the other on the ground to prevent herself from colliding with the floor.

Right then and there, Castle smiled ear to ear. Beckett's hand landed right on top of his own. The contact sent a chill up her spine.

Kate stood up in complete silence. She was very obviously feeling awkward.

Castle explained his findings, "So, it looks like a ticket to something. It is really ripped and crumbled, probably from someone's pocket. The first line says 'teen,' the second 'party' and third '$30.' I think I know where this came from... I ordered tickets for Alexis and her friends to go to a teen night/party on the beach. Each one was thirty dollars. When I get home I will ask her if she still has the ticket. If she does we can compare the two."

"Uhh okay, sounds good."

"Something wrong pumpkin?" Castle snickered at her priceless expression.

"Listen Castle, I don't want to hear your little immature remarks anymore today. If you continue this, watch me kick you off this case." Scowled Beckett.

"Yes mommy."

She cursed under her breath completely inaudible to him. Castle meant well, but she just wasn't in the mood.

They scanned the floor for anymore evidence, got the surveillance video from the front desk, then went back to the office. Castle got Chinese food went home to Alexis and his mother for a late-night dinner. Beckett retired to her apartment for a very restless night of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I have been working non-stop all week long! It's good money, but I just need a break! I'm exhausted, but i really wanted to write. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I have no time. Enjoy, sorry if it isn't up to your standards! Hopefully i'll have time to write chapter 4 soon!**

There was a faint ringing sound that kept getting louder and louder... Kate reached for her phone on the nightstand.

"Detective Beckett." She answered.

It was Capt. Montgomery, "There has been another murder. Teenage girl again. Possibly connected."

"Alright, where at?"

"Same apartment building, but this time it's on floor one. Call Castle and get over there."

As much as she didn't want to, she hung up and called Castle.

Castle answered, "Do I smell murder?"

"We got another one. They might be connected. Same hotel, but floor one this time. Meet me there in twenty minutes." She hung up not even waiting for Castle's answer.

She took a quick shower and got dressed. She was out the door in fifteen minutes. She didn't even take time to dry her hair.

As she walked into the lobby of the apartment building, she saw Castle standing there with two coffees.

He walked over to her, handed her the coffee and said sympathetically, "How are you this morning detective?"

"I've been better."

They walked up the stairs together to the body. The pained look on Beckett's face warned Castle that today was not the day for games. So, he decided to behave.

The body was in the same condition as Casey's. Bruise marks all over her arms and legs. She was also raped. The spermicide found on her matches the spermicide found on Casey. This connects the two murders. They just do not have a lead yet. This crime scene, once again, left them with nothing.

When they got back to the precinct, Kate was notified of a missing girl. Her boyfriend reported her missing this morning. They now know who was found on floor one, 24 year old Olivia Greene. Her boyfriend claimed she did not come home from work last night. She sometimes works late, so the boyfriend did not think anything of it. He just thought that she would wake him up when she got home. In the morning, he realized that she never showed and then decided to call the police.

Beckett's phone rang. It was Lanie. She wanted to tell Beckett that she found a note in the victim's pocket that had the words "you're next" inscribed on it. Beckett hung up and told Castle what was discovered.

Question after question rang through Beckett's head. Who is next? Was she the next victim? Was Lanie? Beckett needed to stop this before it was taken father. Two innocent women were raped, tortured and killed. There is no need to make it three.

Castle was very worried that Beckett could possibly be in danger. "Maybe you should just stay at my house. It would be safer for you. You would be around other people who could make sure no one will harm you."

Beckett protested. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And who knows? That note could have nothing to do with me. It could easily be meant for anyone."

"If you won't stay at my house, then can I sleep on your couch?"

"In your dreams Castle. Not happening."

"Oh come on Kate, it's just a few precautions. It wouldn't hurt! I promise not to bug you or even talk to you."

"Fine. On one condition... you tell NOONE about our little sleepover. Deal?"

Castle liked the sound of this, "deal."

Castle went to Beckett's house around 7. He figured that would give them a few hours to talk and hang out, then they could sleep. They played Texas hold-em and drank beers all night. Beckett thoroughly enjoyed herself, just as much as Castle did. Castle slept on the couch and Beckett slept in her bed. Beckett actually felt a little safer knowing Rick was in the family room watching out for her. She felt good knowing that someone could care that much for her. She just wishes she could return the favor.

Kate awoke to the smell of pancakes. She hoped to God that they contained chocolate chips. She didn't even stop at a mirror to check her appearance, she bolted into the kitchen.

"Well good morning sunshine. Would you like some pancakes?" Castle happily asked.

"How could I resist?"

Castle put three onto a plate. "Eat up, I made a lot. I made some extras so you will actually have something to eat other than Chinese leftovers."

"Thanks Castle. I just never have time to cook anymore. And this actually is the first morning I haven't had to get up at the crack of dawn to go to a crime scene."

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying your morning. Told you it wouldn't be that bad!" Castle said in his 'I told ya so' voice.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to grab the paper from the hallway." Beckett got up and retreated towards the door. She opened the door and found a phase written in blood on the ground. "Come out, come out wherever you are."


End file.
